Mamma Mia! Loving You For Evermore
by PhiladelphiaDynamo
Summary: What I imagined happened after the credits rolled. Sky & Soph go on an adventure, Donna & Sam run the Villa, relationships are tested and re-kindled, some other stuff happens. Plz r&r!
1. Advice from a Girlfriend

**Hi Guys! This is the first fanfiction I've ever attempted to write, so please review! I know I'm not as good as my inspirations (Donna Sheridan Carmichael, IAmDynamo, PonyGirl 101, etc.), but I try. If you want anything changed or added, just tell me. This first chapter is pretty boring, but don't worry... that's just for now. I was having major writers block.**

**Love Mamma Mia! and Meryl Streep is the best actress EVER! So here it is...**

**xx Nika**

****************

"I'll miss you so much, Mom!" Sophie ran down the dock to her mother one last time with tears in both of their eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Soph."

Donna's glassy eyes reflected the moonlight as one lonely tear glistened down her cheek. Her baby girl was finally leaving Kalokairi. Leaving her childhood. Leaving her mother. All of those years she spent on the enchanted Grecian island in the middle of the sea, were now coming to an end. As Donna held onto her sweet daughter with a forceful grip, she realized it was time to say goodbye. She loosened her grip on Sophie and looked lovingly into her eyes before giving her a sweet kiss on her tear-soaked face.

"Well... I think you better go," Donna said looking down at the small boat waiting on the moonlit horizon. "Sky's waiting."

"Okay, I guess this is it." Sophie said miserably as she turned away from her mother and paced quickly down the dock, not wanting to look at the beautiful surroundings of her home for fear that it would make it only harder for her to get into the boat and leave.

"Congratulations Mom! Sam, make sure you take care of her for me!" Sophie shouted, tears stinging her eyes. She then boarded the boat, sitting next to Sky with her suitcase.

"Bye everybody!" she waved.

Sky and Sophie were starting the beginning of the rest of their lives by means of a whirlwind adventure. They would travel to the mainland, Italy, France, Spain, India, Austrailia, California, Philadelphia, and Washington D.C, before coming back to Kalokairi to check up on things. The boat slowly pulled away from the island. Donna stood there speechlessly until the boat was no longer visible, but instead had become a miniscule speck sailing towards the huge ball of white light that hung over the dark turquoise waters.

Tears still trickling down her cheeks, it was silent. Donna was in her own world as she wrapped the red shawl tightly around her shoulders.

_'My baby girl is leaving me.'_ she thought quietly to herself as her eyes stung gently from her tears. Tears of happiness, tears of joy, tears of sadness. They were all combined. Donna knew that Sophie would be back. It was truly a bittersweet moment, but, being a mother, raising a child all of those years, and then having that child leave you was quite sad. Her baby girl was now a full fledged woman.

Donna was awoken from her thoughts as she felt two masculine hands wrap around her waist from behind. She wiped away the rest of her tears as she rest her other hand on the two hands that were already occupying her waist.

Standing their looking straight ahead for what seemed like a while, Sam finally interjected into the silence of the night air.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon, my love."

Donna turned around to face Sam, his hands still on her hips. She raised her arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I know that. It's just... I... I," Donna couldn't find the right words. "She's my only child. Now she's leaving." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Sam leant down, pulled her in tightly and kissed her passionately, yet softly, as if trying to lightly kiss the sorrow away. All he wanted to do was get rid of the sadness and the heartache that Donna was feeling right now. Donna responded, kissing him just as forcefully. Her mouth tingled as the combination of their warm breath, and the slightly chilly air did a dance on both of their lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they pulled away. Sam looked deeply and lovingly into the green pools of Donna's eyes, and Donna looking into his. Suddenly it dawned on her... she hadn't physically been with Sam for 21 years. The blood in her body started to rush faster and faster throughout her veins.

_'What if he doesn't think I'm good looking? What if he gets scared and runs off? What if he doesn't like the way I look?'_ Donna contemplated rapidly._ 'I need to do something.'_

Donna wiggled hastily out of her husband's soft grip.

"Donna what... are you doing?" Sam questioned as she ran off the dock, and across the beach towards the Villa.

"I just need some time, darling." Donna shouted as she started to hurry up the long flight of stone steps to the Villa.

'Time for what?' Sam thought. 'What could she be doing?'

* * * * * * * * * *

Donna finally got up the stairs to the courtyard. She was scared, and she needed some help quick. Who could she turn to?

_'Aha! Tonya!'_ Donna decided as she spotted her friend near the bar. Of course, it would be near the bar.

"Ton! I need some help!" Donna yelled towards her friend, as she walked the short distance from the stairs to the bar.

"Oh, hey!" Tonya said helping herself to a glass of scotch as she saw Donna walk towards her. "Where's Sam? You're supposed to be getting some right now!" Tonya giggled loudly.

"Yea. That's the problem." Tonya's smile disappeared as Donna started to cry softly.

"What happened, Don?" Tonya took a sip of her drink as she wrapped her arm around her friend. "Don't tell me your-"

"Scared? Yes," Donna said embarrassingly and hung her head, looking at the floor. "Like what if he thinks I'm not attractive or something. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been with a guy in can you say, 21 years!" Donna panicked.

"Let's get something straight. You are a sexy fox!" Tonya consoled and put both of her hands on Donna's shoulders. "C'mon Don, it's like riding a bicycle... upside-down." Donna smiled as her friend took a napkin from the countertop and wiped her tears away.

"Come on girlie," Tonya nudged her friends arm as she finished her drink. "Rosie is on the boat with Bill doing God knows what, so I guess I'm going to have to get you ready myself!" Tonya laughed excitedly drug Donna into inside and upstairs to her room.

_'Oh God.'_ Donna thought.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tonya sat eagerly waiting on Donna's bed, tapping her fingers on the headboard as her friend came out of the shower.

"Sit down," Tonya pointed to the chair near the dresser. "Let's get you fixed up."

As soon as Donna sat down, Tonya got to work on her hair and makeup.

"Okay. All done!" Donna smiled as she looked at her gorgeous reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks so much, Ton!" Donna jumped up and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace.

"Please... drugs, not hugs!" Tonya humorously brushed Donna off of her. "Now go get dressed." Tonya pushed Donna towards the assortment of clothes she laid out on the bed and teasingly slapped her bottom.

"Go get some girlie! I expect dish tomorrow morning!" The Dynamo shouted as she walked out of the room.

"That's of your not passed out in your bedroom tomorrow morning, Tonya!" Tonya stuck her tongue out at Donna.

Tonya turned around. "Remember. Deep breaths, and riding a bicycle upside-down!" Tonya said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Donna took a deep breath.

_'Okay. I guess this is it.'_ Donna took a deep breath as she got dressed and looked at her reflection one more time.

"I'm ready for you, babe. I'm all yours." she whispered into the faint silence.

* * * * * * * * * *

_'I guess I should start back to the Villa.'_ Sam thought as he hopped down from the large boulder he was resting on.


	2. The Night Before & The Morning After

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter, your reviews keep me going. I don't know how good the 'love scenes' are in this, so just tell me if they were, I've never wrote one before, and once again, I was having MAJOR writers block... but I can't seem to stop writing this. Update soon!**

**Much love,**

**Nika**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Walking across the soft sand of the beach, Sam felt his shoes almost sinking in the wet mix, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with his beloved, and mend her troubles... whatever they were. He was quite nervous about being with Donna after all of these years. He didn't know if she would still _physically_ like him or not.

_'We got married so fast.'_ Sam thought silently.

The newlywed started up the solid limestone steps to the Villa. As he was walking along the various green trees and shrubs of the tropical island that enclosed loosely on the sides of the stairs, he saw something move promptly towards him.

The tall shadow pacing towards him rapidly, as he made out the details. A slender, tall woman with an orange, cream, and green dress hugging her hips. Five inch stilettos clicking on the hard surface, and a head of short, straight, black hair.

'_Who else?' _Sam thought. It was Tanya.

As he reached her in arms length he waved 'Hello'.

"Oh, hey!" Tanya slurred slightly tipsy, but not enough to be drunk. "You know your lady is waiting for you!" Tanya wiggled her eyebrows and started to walk away.

Sam flashed a slight smile. "Where, Tanya?" he said towards her back.

"Men can be so clueless," The Dynamo feigned disappointment. "Sam." she placed a hand on his shoulder and talked slowly. "This is your wedding night. She's waiting up in her bedroom... for you." Tonya removed her hand and started the semi-long trek towards the beach bar near the sea.

'_Where is Pepper? I need a margarita. Too bad I can't make one myself.'_ the woman said to herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam walked up the wooden staircase to Donna's bedroom. His stomach sinking in anticipation, his blood coursing through his veins, tiny beads of sweat cascading off of his forehead. He was just a nervous as Donna was on the other side of the door, the only thing that separated them from being in the same room once more.

He finally reached the door. Putting out his hand to turn the shining bronze doorknob. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

The door opened.

Sam's jaw dropped as he saw a beautiful goddess sitting on a chair in the balcony. Her long, curly blonde hair perfectly twisted up in a messy bun, her facial features flawless, slightly tanned skin reflecting the glow of the bright moon, and wearing a striking jade green silk spaghetti strap nightgown that matched perfectly with the green irises of her sparkling eyes.

Sam could stay there forever looking at his gorgeous bride watching the bright stars, something she did to pass the time. She was perfect in every way and he had to show her that. He had just the way.

Sam crept up behind the blonde and lightly placed a hand on her right shoulder. Donna jumped and readied her mouth for a scream... but she never got to let it out.

Sam leaned over and placed his lips passionately over Donna's in a hungry kiss while Donna stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"I thought you'd never come." Donna whispered in-between light kisses.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. They always could read what the other one was thinking, even if it wasn't right away, they always had that connection. Sam picked up on Donna's nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned. "I don't want to rush, and if you don't wan-"

Sam was cutoff by an amazing kiss by Donna that made him shiver. "I'm ready, sweetie. I'm ready." Donna whispered anxiously before kissing him once more, this time, more lightly.

'_It's now or never. He's my husband, and I want to share this moment with him.'_ Donna thought.

Before kicking off his shoes, Sam gently walked Donna backwards towards the bed. His hands on her slim waistline, and her hands wrapped around his back. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Sam leaned down in front of her and slowly moved his hands up her smooth, slender thighs. Going farther and farther before Donna let out a small gasp among many feathery sweet kisses. Donna reached up, her edgy hands, fumbling with the buttons on Sam's shirt and then ripping it off. Sam brought Donna up, reaching over her arms and getting her nightgown off of her body. The couples hearts raced as Sam laid Donna down on the bed, climbing smoothly on top of her. Moving his kisses down towards her neck, Donna quickly got Sam's pants off, pushing her body up against him, and easily noticing his arousal. Within minutes, they had all of their clothes off. Sam moved down towards Donna's perfect breasts and sucked softly on one while caressing the other. Donna couldn't help but let out a moan as he teased her, kissing her stomach, waistline, and then moving back up to her lips. They were both much more relaxed now, just going with the flow.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked Donna thoughtfully. He didn't want to do anything she would regret, he cared about her too much.

"Mmm-hmm. More than ever. I love you." Donna replied sweetly.

"And I love you too, my love." Sam said, pulling her in for a kiss as she moaned, slightly light-headed.

He entered her gradually, and leisurely causing her to gasp and hold onto his arms. Moving his hips rhythmically and slowly in time, he soon sped up the pace. He then looked down to find Donna with her eyes closed, thrashing her head from side to side in ecstasy.

"Oh... God. Oh, God. Oh..." Donna whimpered as the passion became to much to handle. The temperature in the room was sweltering, their bodies dripping with perspiration, Donna's nails digging hard into Sam's back, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, making him drive more deeply into her.

They both never experienced such delight as they came to a halting climax simultaneously, screaming and moaning each others names. Tears sprang from Donna's eyes as Sam spilled out into her. He looked down to find her crying softly, tears running down her creamy soft skin.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked nervously as he wiped a tear off of Donna's cheek with his thumb. "Did I hurt you."

"No, no. Never. I just-," Donna paused. "I missed you so much, and I don't want you to ever leave me again." she cried as he hugged her.

Sam looked deep into her shiny eyes and kissed her tears away. "I'm so sorry, baby. I missed you too, and I'm never going to leave you, okay?" Donna nodded and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The couple lie there for the longest amount of time under the covers whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, right before they drifted off into the contented bliss of sleep. Donna's back snuggled warmly into her husband's chest, and Sam's arms wrapped around his wife's lovely waist.

* * * * * * * * * *

The sunlight shone brightly on the island of Kalokairi. The orange and yellow beam of light refracting hues of orange, red, pink, and yellow onto the clear waters of the sea, and into the multiple windows of the Villa.

The bright light calmly awoke Donna from her slumber, easily becoming adjusted to the morning, as she was always a morning person. She looked out of the window and thought that the previous night was just a magical dream and nothing more.

_'I didn't get married. I didn't sleep with the love of my life. Nope. Not true.'_ Donna tried to prepare herself as calmly as possible for the disappointment she thought she was about to face.

Turning over quite quickly, a huge smile came to her face as she saw Sam's sleeping figure laying on their bed. It was a splendid reality, and she was ecstatic. Propping her head up with her arm, Donna lay there looking at her husband, his hard-rock abs, muscular chest moving up and down with each breath, and his strong arms.

She shivered involuntarily with passion. _'He's such a babe!'_ Donna thought as she giggled.

Sam awoke to the feeling that a certain angel was watching over him. He opened his eyes. It was true... _his_ angel was looking over him.

"Were you watching me sleep, Mrs. Carmichael?" Sam teased.

Donna giggled. "Mrs. Carmichael," Donna said. "It's gonna be weird with everybody calling me that now," she leaned over to kiss him.

"You still taste good in the morning," Sam said in-between kisses "That's quite a bonus."

Donna smiled. "You taste good yourself." she got up and straddled Sam's hips, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

The tip of his tongue teasingly tickling Donna's lips, until she parted her mouth, letting their tongues intertwine in love. Donna leant back and touched his arousal, causing him to groan slightly.

"Darling, I need you." Sam gasped. "I'm right here. Just for you, sweetie." Donna whispered seductively. They were definitely more comfortable in their bodies than they were last night. They were married, and even though it was forever, they had no time to waste.

Sam held onto Donna's hips as he slid her down to where he wanted her to be. Donna eased onto him and moved her hips with Sam while leaning down to kiss him, silencing most of his deep moans and gasps. Feeling that warm sensation that she was so familiar to, Donna threw her head back and moaned.

"Baby! I'm... I'm there! I can't hold on anymore!" she moaned loudly. Sam then let himself go, pulling her down and kissing her. Donna buried her head into the crease of his neck, and Sam hugged Donna tightly, but tenderly and lovingly.

"I love you, Mr. Carmichael." Donna finally whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Carmichael."

Donna giggled sweetly. "Mrs. Donna Carmichael" she whispered with a smile on her face before getting off of Sam and kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, the spent pair heard a hard knock on the door. Donna knew immediately who it was.

"Hey girlie, I told you I wasn't going to be passed out! Now get you're married and in-love butt out here... I want some dish, and I'm not leaving until I get it!" Tanya shouted through the door.

There was a pause. Donna sighed and put her hands up to her face in embarrassment while her and Sam laughed.

"Hey, my big boy, Sammy! Have a good night with my girl?" Tanya shouted again.

"Yes... Ta...nya!" Sam laughed.

"Cool. Don, get a shower and come downstairs, Rosie is here too, and I already got her dish!"

They heard the loud clacking of stilettos down the hall, until there was only silence.

"Well you better go give The Dynamo, 'the dish'." Sam said emphasizing 'the dish' in air quotes while giggling.

"Shut up, Carmichael!" Donna playfully slapped Sam on his upper arm. "I'm gonna get a shower, care to join me?"

"How could I refuse those eyes?" Sam said sweetly.

Donna took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

A half-hour later, they got out of the shower and dried each other off. It took them about 25 minutes to do something as simple as getting dressed. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Donna put on a simple strapless, pale blue shirt that came up to her upper thighs, and a pair of khaki capris, with her dark blue flats.

She walked out of the room without Sam, he said he needed to make some calls to his assistant in New York, and he said she couldn't hear about it.

_'Surprise, maybe.'_ Donna smiled at the thought of it.

Donna walked down the stairs to find Tanya and a very disheveled looking Rosie sipping cups of tea at the table. Donna happily rolled her eyes and walked towards the refrigerator to find something to eat.

"Stop!" Two woman yelled. Donna stopped in her tracks, the room was engulfed in silence. "Hammer time!" Tanya yelled as Donna and Rosie started to laugh insanely.

Donna wearing a happy grin took Rosie's cup of tea and took a sip before grabbing herself a seat and sitting down with her friends.

"You know what we want, Don," Rosie said as Tanya leaned in. "The dish." Tanya said matter-of-factly.

Donna sighed.


	3. Loving Worries

**Dedicated to all my reviewers! Sorry this took so long... I've been busy with school and stuff. I don't have this story written down, it's just basically me improving it I guess... so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I promise the next couple will be "drama-fied". (Also, if you have any things you want me to happen, just tell me, I need all the help i can get! :) I might skip a couple of days in the next chapter.**

**x Nika**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

'_It's going to be a long day.' _Donna thought as she sat down at her desk in the reception and picked up a pile of mail that Pepper had left for her.

"Bills... bills... bills..." she whistled quietly as she peered through the stack of various envelopes in her hands. Suddenly, a certain name popped out and appeared in the corner of her eye. Sophia Sheridan. The letter was addressed from Menorca, Spain. _'That's where Soph and Sky must be.' _Donna said to herself.

'_A letter from Sophie!' _Donna was excited to be finally hearing from her sweet baby girl for the first time since she got married. Two weeks.

Her hands shook with happiness as she dropped the other envelopes on the hardwood desk and held the one from her daughter in her hands. Opening the envelope as quickly as possible, she unfolded the letter in her hands, looking down lovingly at her daughters neat writing.

_Hey Mom... and Sam!_

_It's me Sophie! Well, I guess you sort of knew that from the envelope. _Donna chucked. _Right now Sky and I are on this beautiful island in Spain. It's called Menorca. We arrived only two hours ago, and since I've seen the beach and stuff... I'm a little homesick. _The mother frowned at thinking how bad her child must feel._ It looks almost exactly like Kalokairi, and I miss that alot. But, don't be worried, I'll come back eventually. You have to let me fly a little, let go of your baby girl! _Lonely tears trickled down Donna's cheek._ I can't wait to see you all after my little trip! How are the newlyweds doing? _Donna was puzzled, and then she remembered, her and Sam were the newlyweds. _Is Pepper being good? How are Auntie Rosie and Bill? You don't have to tell me about Auntie Tanya... I already know. _Donna smiled through her tears. _Well, I'm sorry this letter was so short, but we have so much to see in so little time. Sky is on the docks right now, and we have to get ready for dinner, so I guess I'll chat later! _

_Love ya,_

_Soph_

Donna sighed and stood up. _'You have to let me fly, let go of your baby girl!' _she repeated to herself as she placed the letter safely in the desk drawer and looked sadly out of the window at the bright blue sky. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands wrap snuggly around her waist.

"Hey, babe. You alright? I saw you crying." Sam asked concerned as he rest his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender in her hair.

Donna leaned back a little, still looking out of the reception's window. "Yea." she sighed as she turned around to look into her husbands deep dark eyes. "I just... I'm worried." Donna blurted.

"About what?" Sam questioned.

Donna walked the couple of steps back to the desk and took the letter out. She placed it in Sam's hands.

"Read it."

Sam started to read, his eyes shifting back and forth as he read the pink letters across the page.

"Well..." Sam looked up as he finished. "What are you worried about, she sounds fine, with the exception of the little bit of homesickness."

"It just doesn't sound like she's completely alright, Sam," a tear dropped down her soft cheek. "I don't know!"

Sam pulled her in for a tight embrace. Donna wrapped her hands around the massive pillar standing in front of her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. She's fine." Sam reassured Donna and tried to calm her down.

He then took her chin and lift it up with his finger. Her olive green irises sparkling, he wiped her tears away. The couple moved in to kiss each other, a silent way to tell each other that all was well. As their light kisses became harder and more passionate, Sam backed Donna up against the wall, touching and caressing her feminine figure, running his hands up and down her hourglass body. The room was becoming hotter and hotter by the moment.

"Upstairs?" Donna murmured in-between kisses.

"Yea." Sam agreed as he took Donna into his strong arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Donna squealed with her contagious laughter. "Oh, you better not drop me, Carmichael!" Sam saw that her mood was completely changed, she was alright for the time being.

The two reached the room and began kissing each other forcefully. Donna closed the door she was leaning against and reached back, securely locking any prying eyes out. _'Tanya' _Donna was thinking.

Sam turned, so Donna's back was facing the bed. Gently peeling off his shirt, Sam continued kissing Donna's lips, reaching around to unzip his wife's mint green dress. As the dress fluttered down in a circular pile around Donna's feet, Sam gasped to find that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Minx." Sam muttered under his breath.

Donna realized that her and Sam made love almost everyday, there was no sense of wearing a bra or underwear if they were just going to be ripped off of you by the sexiest guy you've ever seen. Sam pulled Donna close and started to lovingly kiss her neck. Holding onto him, Donna moved backwards and laid on the bed, taking Sam with her as he moved back up to her lips and kissed her with fiery passion. Donna moved her hands downward, feeling every contour of Sam's hard chest and abdomen before unzipping his trousers and pulling them off of him. Donna made her husband moan as she reached down the front of his boxers, feeling how aroused he was, Donna could see he was ready. She pulled his boxers down.

Sam moved down to Donna's breasts. Licking each one, teasing her and making her wriggle under his touch. Moving his hand down softly across her flat stomach, Donna could feel the small goosebumps appear on her skin. Sam finally reached his destination. He slowly inserted his fingers into Donna's entrance. Donna moaned with pleasure as she realized what Sam was doing to her. Thrusting his fingers, Sam moved back up and kissed Donna. Their tongues speedily entwining in passion, as Donna thrust her hips towards Sam's hand. Donna's back arched up as sweat trickled down the skin of the pair. They both knew it wouldn't be long.

Sam slowly removed his fingers from Donna and quickly placed his length inside of her. Donna gasped at the feeling as they moved their hips in time with one another. She held onto his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. And then it happened, Donna had an earth-shattering orgasm as all she could do was screech and try to catch her breath. Sam still continued his thrusts. Donna kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers though his dark brown hair.

"It's okay sweetie, just let it go." Donna sweetly whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam released and buried his head into Donna's shoulder as he came to his own amazing climax and kissed Donna on her lips to even out their breathing.

"Feeling better?" Sam teased.

"Yes." Donna smiled as she cuddled up towards Sam's chest and pulled the covers over their bodies, drifting off into a contented sleep.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Plz Review! Next chapter soon: _Postcards From The Edge_**


	4. Postcards From The Edge

**Boring and short. Still trying to come up with some drama! ;-) But for now, this is the best I can do. :-( Dedicated to my fantabulous reviewers!**

**x Nika**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Donna squinted her eyes as the bright summer sun blinded her briefly. She was in her and Sam's bedroom packing for their honeymoon in Paris. How Donna was ecstatic when she found out her and Sam were taking a vacation to the place that they met each other for the first time.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_One Week Earlier..._

Donna and Sam sat on the waterfront of the beach watching the sunset. Donna positioned herself, sitting in-between Sam's legs with his hands wrapped snuggly around his wife's waist. It was calmingly quiet as Donna looked at the refraction of the brightly lit Sun as the massive glowing ball of red seemed to be sinking slowly into the far away horizon. It all seemed like a dream, everything was perfect, and it was just about to get better.

"Donna? Honey, are you awake?" Sam whispered.

"Yea, darlin'" Donna answered. "I think we should start heading back to the Villa, we have to see Rosie and Bill off later." she said sadly.

"Let's go."

Donna got up and held out her hand for her husband who was still sitting on the warm, tan sand. Sam got up and wrapped his arm around Donna's waist, walking beside her. The couple was quiet for quite some time, just thinking about how they were doing so far, and of course, what would happen in the future.

"Donna?" Sam broke the silence.

"Mmm?" she replied quietly.

"Well... we never had our honeymoon yet." Sam told Donna timidly. "What do you say about going to Paris?"

Donna quickly looked up at Sam, one of her hands covering her mouth in shock and her eyes getting glassy.

"Really, babe?" Donna asked with tears in her eyes. Sam nodded.

Donna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with force. Her little way of saying 'thank you' to the love of her life.

Paris, France had been the place where Donna had first met Sam.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Sam walked through the door of the crowded Parisian cafe right down the street from his hotel. The modern design originally attracted Sam as he just started college himself; an architecture major. The white bleached walls, the light cherry oak tables, and the marble countertops._ 'It's simplistic'_ he thought. He had been coming to this cafe for a couple of months now. He was working on his first project right near the Louvre, designing chic and modern apartment suites. He usually came to the cafe for lunch or just a place to relax his mind, but today, it was loud and crowded. The young man scanned the room quickly for a place to sit, he didn't find any open seats. Just as he was about to walk out, a young woman to the left of him, pulled out a chair and smiled. Sam turned towards her. She could be no more than 20 years old, Sam thought. Her long blonde hair, high Germanic cheekbones, and the white sundress that was clinging to her slim figure made her all the more glowing. Sam sat down and thanked her greatly for the seat.

"Sam Carmichael" he held out his hand.

Donna greatly accepted it. "Doniella Sheridan... well, umm, everybody just calls me 'Donna'."

"Hello, Donna" Sam said.

As he was closer now, Sam noticed how physically attracted he was to her. Within only five minutes of meeting her, he felt some type of connection. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings. Even though he was just a young lad, when he went home at the end of the month, he was getting married to Lorraine. It wasn't really true love, Sam told himself. It was more of an arranged marriage between two families. They didn't even like each other. Or at least, Sam didn't like his fiance.

The two new friends chatted over croissants and coffee, exchanging friendly conversation.

"So what's a pretty young lady like you doing in a big city like this?" Sam asked.

Donna blushed. _'He called me 'beautiful... no other man has ever called me that.'_ she said quietly to herself.

"Well, right now... I'm just here visiting my friend Tanya." Donna told Sam. "She usually comes here for vacation every summer with her parents. This time I decided to come and visit her. Actually, my plane just landed about two hours ago."

"Why are you in Paris?" Donna asked.

Little did Sam know, Donna had the same feelings he had. His masculine body. his light brown hair and his sexy Irish accent, he was gorgeous.

_'Doniella Suzanne Sheridan. You are just a child! May the Lord have mercy on your soul, doing the shameful things you have done to this family.'_ Donna remembered the stern little speech her crazy God-fearing Catholic of a mother gave her about her so-called "promiscuous" behavior before she came out to Paris.

Sam started talking as Donna was whipped from her daydream as Sam started to talk.

"I'm out here on a project for college." Sam said.

"What's your major?"

"Architectural engineering and design," Sam replied matter-of-factly. "Are you in college?"

"No." Donna sighed. "As much as people look at me and think I'm another dumb blonde, I'm actually quite book smart. Long story short, I skipped a couple of grades and I started college at Harvard when I was just 16. Mathematic physics major."

_'Wow! She's gorgeous and smart!'_ Sam thought excitedly.

Donna must have seen the expression on his face, as she tried to explain.

"I was going to take up another major, but I said _'hey, I'm really good at math and physics, so what the hell!'_ I don't really know what I'm going to use it for... it's not like I want to become some sort of scientist or anything." she explained.

"What do you want to do with your life then?" Sam asked Donna sweetly.

Talking to her was definitely easier than talking to Lorraine.

"Well..." Donna trailed off nervously.

"I sing and stuff with my group. Tanya, myself, and my other friend Rosie. We're called 'The Dynamos'."

"The Dynamos?" Sam asked.

Donna nodded.

The new duo knew that they hit it off immediately, but neither one of them wanted to admit it. Sam didn't want to get attached as he had to go home and see Lorraine next month, and Donna was an independent spirit, she liked to flap her wings instead of having a basic set of people she hung out with the entire time. But this was different... for both of them.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Donna was in her closet taking a powder mint green shirt from the hanger when suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her .

"Hey, you!" Donna smiled as Sam sweetly kissed the top of her head.

Her and Sam were leaving for New York tomorrow morning and Donna was packing both of their suitcases, and putting finishing touches on everything.

Donna was still really nervous about leaving. When they arrived in New York, Donna didn't know what would happen. For the most part, she was worried about the Villa. She left Tanya and Pepper in charge.

_'Why?!?!'_ she thought angrily.

They were going to do some damage, she knew that for sure, but she made a commitment to herself that she would sneak up and check on the two night and day while she was in New York.

"I want the Villa intact when I comeback! That means no wild parties," she looked sternly at Pepper. "And don't drink all of the liquor, Tan."

"Don't mess up anything, don't read my letters from Soph, they are to be sent straight to me in New York, I'll send you the address when we land. And don't get into ANY trouble." Donna finished.

"Okay, boss lady" Pepper smiled as Tanya saluted.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Donna kissed everyone on the cheek as she got into the jeep to ride to the dock and catch the ferry to the mainland with Sam.

"I'll send you plenty of postcards from New York!" she yelled out the car as her and Sam drove down the winding dirt road.

_'If anything is wrong with my hotel'_ Donna contemplated. '_They will be postcards from the edge of the building I'm jumping off of.'_

** * * * * * * * * * ***

**I know it was HORRIBLE! But, plz review!**


End file.
